It is well known that a wheel is a rotating assembly located between a tire and a vehicle axle for bearing loads, and the wheel functions as mounting a tire and bearing various loads between the tire and the vehicle axle. In general, the wheel is composed of a wheel hub, a wheel rim and wheel spokes, the wheel hub is mounted on the vehicle axle or the shaft diameter of a steering knuckle through a tapered roller bearing, a center hole and connecting bolt holes on the periphery of the center hole are arranged on the wheel hub used for connecting the wheel with the vehicle axle, and the wheel rim is used for mounting and fixing the tire, and is provided with a valve hole thereon, and the wheel spokes are used for connecting the wheel hub with the wheel rim.
To make the wheel more beautiful, means, such as coating a luminescent material and the like, are often adopted to shine the wheel. However, the existing light emitting wheels have disadvantages of single light emitting manner and dynamic deficiency, etc. At present, the requirement of vehicle buyers on the appearance of vehicles is increasing so that it is an urgent need to develop a wheel with rich dynamic effect.